Broken Bones
by Natsume-Yusuke
Summary: Harry avait fait une promesse, la promesse de survivre, de lui revenir et de vivre leur amour. Pourquoi a t-il disparu dès que le mage noir à rendu son dernier souffle ? Où est il ? Six longues années d'errances pour Draco.


_**Disclaimer :**** Bah comme d'hab, rien ne nous appartient, tout est à JKR sauf cet humble OS écris sans prétention.**_

_**Ratio :**** M (qui a dit pour changer ?)**_

_**Paring :**** Drarry... ça veut dire que c'est Draco qui est haut dessus.**_

_**Résumé :**** Harry avait fait une promesse, la promesse de survivre, de lui revenir et de vivre leur amour. Pourquoi a t-il disparu dès que le mage noir à rendu son dernier souffle ? Où est il ? Six longues années d'errances pour Draco. Arrivera t-il à retrouver son amour perdu...**_

_**Note :**** Nous avons écris cet OS à deux. Nat et Cleo McPhee. Nous espérons qu'il vous plaira et que vous passerez un agréable moment à nos lire.**_

_**Playlist des chansons écoutées pendant l'écriture de cet OS :**_

_**Rev Theory – Broken Bones, Chad Kroeger – Hero, Pinkfloyd – Hey You, Linkin Park – Shadow of the day, Metallica – Nothing Else Matters. Vous pouvez toutes les trouver sur Youtubes si vous voulez. Il y a un montage vidéo sur Draco super sur la chanson Broken Bones sur Youtubes. **_

_**Http : //www . Youtube . Com / watch?v=lsKaD7MWJiM pour voir le montage vidéo, enlevez les espaces inutiles.**_

_**Spécial Dédicace de Cleo à Marjo76. Si tu passes par là. Pour ton soutient dans mes écris et tes écris à toi. Lisez ses fics, elles sont vraiment sympa à lire.**_

_**Bises tous et bonne lecture.**_

_**Broken Bones...**_

À la fin de sa septième année, Harry avait enfin réussi à vaincre Voldemort. Tout c'était passé comme dans un film au ralentit. Les mangemorts avaient envahi le château alors que les élèves étaient en train de dîner et de fêter la fin des examens. Le duel avait été long, éprouvant, mais, il y était parvenu. Il avait survécu. Il était auréolé de gloire mais, au lieu de rester pour profiter de sa victoire avec ceux qu'il aimait, il avait disparu laissant derrière lui un Draco Malfoy brisé. Oui, le serpentard arrogant aimait le survivant comme un fou. Il n'avait que le souvenir de la veille de l'ultime bataille où ils c'étaient avoués leur amour. Depuis six ans, six longues et implacables années, il se morfondait sur son amour perdu. Les débuts avaient été les plus durs. Il avait l'impression de le voir partout. Il c'était souvent surpris à courir dans la rue en l'appelant avant de se rendre compte que ce n'était qu'un mirage. Où pouvait il bien être ? Pourquoi avait il fuit à la fin du combat ? Personne ne le savait. Pas même ses deux meilleurs amis. Oui, Draco avait été jusqu'à faire ami, ami avec la belette et le castor dans l'espoir qu'ils puissent lui dire où il était. Il avait été obligé de dévoiler ses sentiments pour qu'ils lui fassent confiance. Depuis, ils le soutenaient comme ils pouvaient sachant que chaque jour qui passait était plus cruel pour le serpentard.

Le temps avait filé. Trop vite selon certains, d'une lenteur affolante selon lui. Sans Harry à ses côtés, chaque jour lui semblait durer une éternité. Il ne cessait de compter les minutes, les heures, les jours, les mois, les années. Il avait même engagé des détectives sorciers et moldus pour l'aider à retrouver son amour mais ils avaient tous échoué. Personne n'arrivait à retrouver le survivant. C'était comme si le brun n'avait jamais existé. Comme s'il avait disparu de la surface de la terre. Plus le temps passait, moins Draco avait la force de vivre sans lui et moins il avait l'espoir de le retrouver. Le suicide, il y avait songé, de nombreuses fois, tout serait tellement plus simple. Mais, il ne pouvait s'y résoudre. C'était comme si une force invisible le poussait à se battre. Si Harry revenait un jour, il cracherait sûrement sur sa tombe pour avoir commis un acte tel que celui là. Alors, il avait trouvé une échappatoire. Chaque jour, il écrivait des lettres à son ange qu'il conservait dans un cahier dans l'espoir fou qu'un jour, il pourrait les lui faire lire.

Il errait depuis des heures dans les rues de Londres à la recherche de son amour, de son ange. Il n'avait eu droit qu'à ce seul et unique baiser la veille de la bataille finale. Puis, cette promesse de survivre une fois encore et de lui revenir. Ces projets d'avenirs qu'ils avaient fait cette même nuit. Comment avait il pu l'abandonner ? Pourquoi l'avait il laissé seul avec son désespoir ? Alors, comme chaque jour anniversaire de cette bataille sanglante, il battait le pavé londoniens dans l'espoir fou de le retrouver. Il avait parcouru les rues de la capitale si souvent qu'il aurait s'y promener les yeux fermés. Si chaque années il le faisait sans grande conviction. Une petite voix au fond de lui lui disait que cette fois serait différente. Il priait Merlin et tous les autres pour qu'elle dise vraie. Que cette fois, il le retrouve et qu'ils ne se quittent plus. Rentrer sans lui ce soir encore serait un déchirement et le briserait un peu plus.

Il passa à proximité d'un pub bondé d'où des acclamations s'élevaient. Curieux, il poussa la porte et s'engouffra dans l'établissement. Les clients étaient massés devant un genre de scène mais il ne parvenait pas à voir ce qui s'y passait. Pourtant, son coeur battait fort dans sa poitrine. Son amour était proche, il en était sûr. Il ne voyait pas mais il entendait. Les instruments tout d'abord et puis une voix... Sensuelle, grave, envoutante. Il ferma les yeux pour mieux s'en imprégner.

_Walking a fine line between wrong and right  
And I know...  
There is a part of me that I try to hide  
But I can't win  
And I can't fight  
I keep holding on too tight  
Running away from the world outside_

_**Marcher sur une ligne fine entre bon et mauvais  
Et je sais ...  
Il y a une partie de moi que je cherche à cacher  
Mais je ne peux pas gagner  
Et je ne peux pas lutter  
On est trop serré  
Fuir le monde extérieur **_

_Now I am calling  
Hoping you'll hear me  
We all need somebody  
To believe in something  
And I won't fear this  
When I am falling  
We all need somebody  
That can mend... These broken bones_

_**Maintenant, je fais appel  
En espérant que vous allez m'écouter  
Nous avons tous besoin que quelqu'un  
Croire en quelque chose  
Et je ne crains pas ce  
Lorsque je tombe  
****Nous avons tous besoin que quelqu'un  
Cela ne peut réparer ... Ces os brisés**_

La chanson ressemblait tellement à eux, à leurs enfances brisés, à cette guerre. Il voyait le visage de son amour qui lui souriait derrières ses paupières closes. Peu à peu, un sourire étira ses lèvres alors qu'une larme solitaire roulait le long de sa joue. La seule versée durant ces six années.

_Caught in the confines of the simple life  
And I am...  
Holding my head high in the rising tide  
And I can't win  
And I can't fight  
I keep holding on too tight  
Running away from the world outside_

_**Pris dans les confins de la vie simple  
Et je suis ...  
Tenant la tête haute dans la marée montante  
Et je ne peux pas gagner  
Et je ne peux pas lutter  
On est trop serré  
Fuir le monde extérieur **_

Il lui manquait tant. Combien de fois avait il rêver de le serrer dans ses bras ? À la fusion de leurs corps, de leurs coeurs et de leurs âmes ? À sa peau qu'il pensait douce et sucrée ? À ses yeux trop verts dans lesquels il voyant tant de choses ? Harry avait toujours été comme un livre ouvert pour lui, même du temps de leurs haines.

_Now I am calling  
Hoping you'll hear me  
We all need somebody  
To believe in something  
And I won't fear this  
When I am falling  
We all need somebody  
That can mend... These broken bones_

_**Maintenant, je fais appel  
En espérant que vous allez m'écouter  
Nous avons tous besoin que quelqu'un  
Croire en quelque chose  
Et je ne crains pas ce  
Lorsque je tombe  
Nous avons tous besoin que quelqu'un  
Cela ne peut réparer ... Ces os brisés**_

But Oh  
Yeah

_**Mais, oh  
Ouais **_

_I'm not coming home now  
I know...  
I'm so far away  
So far from home  
I'm not coming home now  
I know...  
I'm so far away  
I'm so far away_

_**Je ne viens pas à la maison maintenant  
Je sais ...  
Je suis tellement loin  
Si loin de chez  
Je ne viens pas à la maison maintenant **_

_**Je sais...  
Je suis tellement loin  
Je suis tellement loin **_

Toujours imprégné par la musique et cette voix si profonde, il se souvint du jour où tout avait changé pour eux. Ce jour où ils avaient décidé de laisser de côté leur haine passée pour passer à autre chose.

_Draco était perdu, il avait peur, il avait froid. Il n'avait pu se résoudre à tuer Albus Dumbledore. Alors que son plan était parfait, alors qu'il était tellement proche du but. Il avait été voir le directeur pour l'informer de sa mission. Le vieil homme était quand même mort quelques temps plus tard, emporter par une longue et douloureuse maladie. Le jeune homme avait payé durement son échec. Il avait d'abord été torturé par le Seigneur des ténèbres en personne. Ensuite, il avait été confié à Bellatrix et Rodolphus Lestrange pour l'été. Leur mission était de l'endurcir. Il avait été si souvent torturé qu'il avait cru devenir fou. Il avait si souvent cru qu'il ne survivrait pas à cet été maudit. Sa tante avait même tué sa mère sous ses yeux alors qu'elle était venue la supplier de lui rendre son fils et de cesser de lui faire du mal. Draco avait eu beaucoup de mal à s'en remettre et il avait compris l'horreur de cette guerre et la cruauté des partisans du mage noir et du maître lui même._

_Il y avait ensuite eu sa libération et son retour à Poudlard. Il avait encore des blessures et des douleurs dues aux tortures. Severus Snape l'avait soigné discrètement et écouté, un peu. Certains serpentards adeptes du mage noir étaient chargés de le surveiller. Le Lord craignait qu'il rejoigne le camp de la lumière. Il n'était plus qu'une ombre effrayée qui rasait les murs et se faisait le plus discret possible. Il ne s'en prenait même plus aux gryffondors. Un soir, au dîner, un hibou lui avait apporté le Daily Prophet. Là, il avait appris l'impensable. Son père c'était évadé d'Azkaban. Si on pouvait appeler ça un père. Il y avait longtemps qu'il ne le considérait autrement que comme son géniteur. Il avait été pris de violents tremblements et avait quitté la grande salle avec autant de dignité qu'il le pouvait. Il était allé dans un coin isolé du parc du château et c'était mis à pleurer. Il ne parvenait plus à s'arrêter. _

_Quelques minutes plus tard, il c'était sentit pris dans une étreinte chaude et rassurante. Une voix douce avait chuchoté au creux de son oreille lui envoyant des frissons dans tout le corps._

_- Chut... Ne pleures pas Draco. Tu n'es plus seul. Je suis là._

_Peu à peu, les sanglots l'avaient quitté et il avait relevé la tête pour rencontrer les yeux trop verts de Harry. Il avait regardé le brun, incrédule, et ce dernier lui avait renvoyé un sourire doux et sincère. Ils avaient ensuite passé la nuit à discuter. Ils c'étaient racontés leurs vies, leurs enfances brisées, leurs doutes, leurs peurs. Quand ils c'étaient séparés au petit matin, Draco avait réalisé que Harry et lui ne se détestaient plus._

_And I can't win  
And I can't fight  
I keep holding on too tight_

_**Et je ne peux pas gagner  
Et je ne peux pas lutter  
On est trop serré **_

_Now I am calling  
Hoping you'll hear me  
We all need somebody  
To believe in something  
And I won't fear this  
When I am falling  
We all need somebody  
That can mend... These broken bones_

_**Maintenant, je fais appel  
En espérant que vous allez m'écouter  
Nous avons tous besoin que quelqu'un  
Croire en quelque chose  
Et je ne crains pas ce  
Lorsque je tombe  
Nous avons tous besoin que quelqu'un  
Cela ne peut réparer ... Ces os brisés**_

_And I can't win  
And I can't fight  
I keep holding on too tight  
Running away from the world outside_

_**Et je ne peux pas gagner  
Et je ne peux pas lutter  
On est trop serré  
Fuir le monde extérieur** _

_And I can't win  
And I can't fight  
I keep holding on too tight  
Running away from the world outside_

_**Et je ne peux pas gagner  
Et je ne peux pas lutter  
On est trop serré  
Fuir le monde extérieur**_

_« Rev Theory – Broken Bones (Ces os brisés)_

Il ouvrit doucement les yeux. La musique venait de prendre fin. Ses mains tremblaient et son coeur battait de plus en plus fort. Il connaissait cette voix, il en était certain. Les gens criaient et applaudissaient la performance. Ils avaient raison. L'artiste était doué, très doué. Il avait toujours l'impression de connaître cette voix par coeur et pourtant, il avait tellement de mal à mettre un visage dessus. Une voix puissante raisonna dans le bar couvrant le brouhaha des clients.

- Evans ! Bouges ton magnifique postérieur et viens prendre un verre au bar ! C'est ma tournée !

- J'arrive Pete !

- Grouilles toi !

- Ouais Boss ! Je vais aussi vite que je peux ! Grogna l'autre.

Quelques secondes plus tard, une frêle silhouette fendait la foule et le coeur de Draco manqua plusieurs battements. Il avait l'impression que le sol s'ouvrait sous ses pieds. Ses jambes allaient lâcher, il ne pouvait en être autrement. C'était lui, c'était son Harry. Il ne pouvait se tromper. Son amour qu'il cherchait depuis toutes ces années était là, tout proche. Il l'observa attentivement alors que le brun progressait vers le bar. Il était toujours aussi fin et petit. De là où il était, il pouvait voir de nombreuses cicatrices sur les parties de son corps qui n'étaient pas cachées par des vêtements. Le brun boitait et semblait peiner à utiliser sa main gauche. Il comprit alors que son amour avait sûrement été mutilé et gravement blessé pendant la bataille finale. Sans prendre conscience qu'il bougeait, il avança vers le bar où Harry se trouvait et se stoppa derrière le brun. Le patron le regarda bizarrement et il mit un doigt sur sa bouche pour lui demander de ne pas dévoiler sa présence. Il avait trop peur sur son amour fuit à nouveau. L'homme sembla comprendre et se détourna pour allé s'occuper d'autres clients.

- Harry. La voix de Draco n'était qu'un souffle.

Le brun se crispa et ses épaules tremblèrent. Sa main valide s'accrocha au bar pour ne pas s'écrouler sur le sol. Il ferma les yeux alors que les images affluaient dans son esprit. Le baiser échangé avec Draco, sa promesse de lui revenir, de l'aimer, de finir sa vie avec lui. Puis, la bataille finale, le combat, long et difficile, avec Voldemort. Les sorts violents et douloureux qui sortaient de la baguette du mage noir. Le coup de grâce et sa fuite quand il avait réalisé qu'il serait handicapé et mutilé à vie. Il avait fuis pour ne pas imposer ça à son amour. Il ne voulait pas voir la pitié ou le dégoût dans les yeux de celui qu'il aimait plus que sa vie. Il avait mis tellement de temps à s'en remettre. Il avait longuement erré dans les rues de Londres, perdu, vivant comme un sans abris. Il avait connu la peur, la violence, le froid, la tristesse et le désespoir. Puis, un soir, quatre ans plus tôt, Pete l'avait trouvé. Au départ, il travaillé comme barman et un soir, alors qu'il nettoyait le pub en chantant, le patron avait été subjugué par sa voix. Il connaissait un groupe qui cherchait un chanteur, les avait contacté et depuis, le groupe se produisait presque chaque soir au Pub. Harry avait changé de nom. Il n'était plus Harry Potter. Il était devenu Evans, un pseudo, pas de nom et de prénom. Juste ce surnom. Pete et les membres du groupes ne lui avaient jamais posé de question sur sa vie passé. Ils avaient juste compris qu'il avait souffert et perdu quelqu'un d'important pour lui. Une main se posa sur son épaule et il sursauta. Il serra les dents et souffla.

- Pars...

C'était une supplique. Il ne voulait pas voir le visage de son amour, sinon il ne pourrait plus l'oublier. Il serait incapable de fuir à nouveau. À l'entente de ses mots, Draco sentit son coeur de serrer mais il était hors de question qu'il parte. Maintenant qu'il avait retrouvé Harry, il ne le quitterait plus. Il l'enchaînerait à lui s'il le fallait mais il était hors de question que Harry s'échappe à nouveau.

- Non. Tu vas venir avec moi et m'expliquer.

Le brun fit volte face et le blond pu voir les cicatrices disgracieuses dans son cou, des griffures qui avaient littéralement déchiquetées sa peau. Une balafre sur sa joue droite. Les brûlures et entailles sur ses bras nus. Il ferma les yeux, déposa un baiser sur le front de Harry et l'attrapa par le bras pour le traîner hors du bar. Le brun était tellement surpris par ce qui était entrain de se passer qu'il ne résistait pas. Ils quittèrent le pub bondé et surchauffé et frissonnèrent malgré la chaleur de cette nuit d'été. Draco les mena dans une ruelle toute proche et ils disparurent dans un pop sonore.

Ils atterrirent dans un salon aéré et chaleureux. Les murs étaient peints dans des couleurs claires et lumineuses. Il y avait un large canapé noir et une table basse en bois clair. Avant que Harry ne puisse réagir, Draco le poussa sur le canapé où il tomba assis. Il baissa la tête quand il vit que le serpentard le fusillait du regard. Il était évident qu'il était en colère et il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Après tout, il était parti, il l'avait abandonné sans un mot. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à relever la tête pour lire la haine, le dégout et la déception dans les prunelles orageuses. Une larme roula sur sa joue. Il avait fait attention toutes ces années. Il avait réussi à semer les personnes qui étaient envoyées pour le retrouver mais il ne pensait que son amour le cherchait lui même. La voix de Draco claqua comme un fouet. Elle était glaciale et empreinte de colère.

- Pourquoi ?! Dis moi pourquoi tu as fuis ?! Comment as tu pu m'abandonner sans un mot ?! As tu la moindre idée de l'enfer que j'ai vécu toutes ces années ?!

Harry sentit la colère monter. Il ramenait tout à lui mais il avait aussi souffert de devoir tout quitter. Il n'avait pas pris cette décision de gaieté de coeur. Il aurait préféré rester et vivre son amour au grand jour mais c'était impossible. Pas en étant ce monstre qu'il était devenu. Partir avait été la chose la plus difficile qu'il avait eu à faire dans sa vie. Sans vraiment y réfléchir, il se leva et les mots sortirent.

- Tu crois que c'est ce que je voulais ! Tu crois que ça a été facile pour moi de partir ! De t'abandonner malgré la promesse que je t'avais fait ! Seulement, je ne voulais pas voir de pitié ou de dégout dans tes yeux. Car ça, je n'aurais pas pu le supporter.

Le blond écarquilla les yeux. Il n'était pas sûr de comprendre. Harry était parti à cause de ça ?! À cause des cicatrices, de son handicap. Il avait fuis par peur ? Jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer que son amour ai réellement peur de quelque chose. Le brun avait toujours été si courageux, si brave. Peu importait les cicatrices, peu importait son handicap, Draco n'avait jamais cessé de l'aimer et ne cesserait jamais de l'aimer. Interprétant mal le silence du blond, Harry commençait à avancer vers la porte pour quitter l'appartement. Son coeur venait de se briser en milliers de morceaux. Il étouffait. Les larmes roulaient sur ses joues. Il avait besoin de partir, de sortir. Comment un être aussi parfait que Draco aurait il pu aimer le monstre qu'il était devenu. C'était ce que le miroir lui renvoyait chaque matin, un monstre. D'ailleurs, depuis le baiser de Draco, il n'avait jamais eu personne. Les gens aimait sa gentillesse et ses rires mais il n'était jamais autre chose que l'ami. Il avait tellement rêvé que Draco soit différent, qu'il le retienne, qu'il lui dise que peu importe ces marques immondes sur son corps, il l'aimait toujours. Alors qu'il avait la main sur la poignée de la porte, une main se referma sur son autre bras. Il fut propulsé contre un torse chaud et des bras puissants et musclés se refermèrent autour de son corps frêle.

- Ne pars pas. Ne m'abandonnes pas à nouveau...

Harry se raccrocha à la chemise de Draco de sa main valide. Ses doigts étaient crispés sur le tissu alors que son corps était secoué de violents sanglots. Il ne l'avait pas laissé partir finalement. Le blond marcha à reculons pour les attirer vers le canapé. Maladroitement, Harry releva les jambes et les enroula autour des hanches de l'ex serpentard. Le blond marcha jusqu'au canapé et s'y assit, Harry toujours contre lui, accroché comme un bébé koala.

- Parles moi Harry...

Le brun étouffa un sanglot et ferma les yeux. Il respira l'odeur du blond pour s'en imprégner et trouver le courage de parler. Quand sa voix s'éleva, elle n'était qu'un murmure rauque.

_Quand la bataille finale a éclaté, je suis sorti dans le parc où Voldemort attendait. Tout le monde se battait de tous les côtés mais bizarrement, les mangemorts me laissaient avancer vers leur maître. Tout le temps où j'ai marché jusqu'à l'orée de la forêt interdite, personne ne m'a lancé de sorts. Puis, je me suis retrouvé devant lui et le duel à commencé. Je ne pensais qu'à en finir pour revenir auprès de toi. Le temps passait et je fatiguais. Après quatre heures de combat, il a pénétré mon esprit et à vue ce qui c'était passé entre nous la veille de la bataille finale. Il a commencé à parler._

_- Harry Potter. Tu es faible. Alors comme ça tu es amoureux de ce lâche de Draco. Je vais te vaincre Harry Potter et après ça, ton amour deviendra mon esclave._

_Je me suis énervé et je lui ai envoyé une volée de sort. Il a rit, il c'est moqué de moi. Le duel a repris et j'ai réussi à l'affaiblir. Ma rage avait fait augmenter ma puissance magique. Je ne pensais qu'à toi, qu'à ton visage. Je refusais d'échouer. Je ne voulais pas que tu te retrouves esclave de ce monstre. Quand il a comprit qu'il allait mourir. Il a décidé que puisqu'il ne pourrait pas t'avoir, alors je ne t'aurai pas non plus. Il a lancé des sorts uniquement pour me mutiler, me brûler et me blesser gravement. J'ai réussi à lui porter le coup fatal et je me suis effondré sur le sol. Avant de mourir, il m'a dit que tu n'aimerais jamais le monstre que j'étais devenu. Quand j'ai vu l'état de mon corps, j'ai transplanné. J'ai atterri dans une ruelle de Londres, des passants m'ont trouvé et ont appelé les secours. J'ai passé quatre mois à l'hôpital universitaire de Londres. Quand je suis sorti, j'étais perdu. J'ai erré pendant presque un an et demi. J'ai vécu dans la rue et récolté de nouvelles cicatrices. Les bagarres étaient fréquentes et malgré ma silhouette frêle, je ne me laissais pas faire._

_Il y a quatre ans, Pete m'a trouvé alors que je dormais sous un porche. J'étais amoché. Il m'a prit sous son aile. Il m'a ramené dans son pub, m'a installé dans l'appartement au dessus, soigné, offert un emploi de barman. À partir de ce moment là, j'ai commencé à remonter la pente mais je n'arrivais pas à t'oublier. Tu me manquais chaque jour un peu plus. Un soir, je nettoyais le pub en pensant à toi, j'ai commencé à chanter et Pete m'a entendu. Il a tout de suite aimé ma voix. Il a contacté un groupe qu'il connaissait et qui cherchait un chanteur. Ils m'ont aussitôt engagé. Depuis, je chante avec le groupe dans ce pub presque chaque soir. Ma plus grande peur était qu'un jour tu apparaisses et que tu me hurles à quel point je te dégoutais. Quand j'ai entendu ta voix tout à l'heure, j'étais effrayé, je voulais que tu partes pour ne pas souffrir davantage._

Le blond était ému par le récit de Harry. Il venait aussi de comprendre quelque chose de capital, le brun l'aimait toujours. Il déposa un baiser dans la chevelure indisciplinée de son ange et prit la parole. Sa voix était douce.

- Tes cicatrices, tes handicaps, ils font partis de toi Harry. Peu importe à quel point les gens sont dégoutés par elles. Moi, je les aime parce qu'elles font parties de toi. Elles montrent ton courage, ta détermination et tes souffrances. Ne m'abandonnes plus. Je t'aime comme tu es Harry.

À ces paroles, Harry releva vivement la tête et plongea son regard dans celui du blond. Il vit tout de suite que Draco était sincère. Pour la première fois de la soirée, le brun arbora un sourire lumineux. Il déposa un baiser léger comme une plume sur les lèvres de son amour avant de dire.

- Redis le.

Draco haussa un sourcil et lui renvoya un sourire amusé.

- Je t'aimes.

- Encore. Répondit Harry en déposant un autre baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Je t'aimes..

- Encore... Exigea le brun en l'embrassant toujours.

- Je t'aimes mon ange.

- Je t'aimes aussi.

Là, le brun s'empara de ses lèvres pour un baiser à couper le souffle. Leurs langues se touchèrent, se cherchèrent, se goutèrent avant de s'accorder en un ballet sensuel et doux à la fois. Les mains s'égaraient, touchant chaque parcelles de peau à portée. La main valide de Harry fourrageait dans la chevelure blonde de Draco. L'ex serpentard avait passé une main sous la chemise de l'ex gryffondor et caressait lentement son dos. Il laissait le bout de ses doigts frôler la peau douce et chaude envoyant des frissons dans le corps de son ange. Harry poussa un soupir de bien être et un léger gémissement. Conscient qu'ils devaient respirer, ils se séparèrent, le souffle court et les joues rougies. Les émeraudes rencontrèrent les lacs d'argent et le brun déclara timidement mais avec détermination.

- Fais moi l'amour Dray.

Les yeux de Draco s'illuminèrent de joies. Il avait tellement rêvé de ce moment où Harry et lui seraient enfin réunis. De cet instant où son amour lui demanderait de le faire sien. Lentement, très lentement, il déboutonna la chemise de l'ancien gryffondor, déposant un baiser sur chaque parcelle de peau découverte. Retraçant chaque cicatrice avec sa langue. Il mordilla les tétons de Harry le faisant se cambrer sur ses genoux alors que les boutons de chair durcissaient sous le traitement infligé. La chemise vola lentement pour atterrir sur le parquet dans un bruit de tissus froissé. Il se releva, Harry toujours dans ses bras et le coucha sur le canapé comme s'il était la chose la plus précieuse au monde. Le brun écarta un peu les jambes et il prit place entre elles. Leurs érections se frôlèrent à travers les tissus de leurs pantalons leur arrachant des plaintes rauques. Des quelques mouvements fébriles et maladroits, le brun parvint à lui ôter son T shirt. Il se redressa un peu et déposa des baisers papillons dans le cou du blond qui frissonnait au contact des lèvres douces et rougies. Il lui mordilla légèrement le lobe de l'oreille en lui susurrant combien il l'aimait et comme il avait hâte d'être sien. L'ex serpentard trembla d'anticipation.

Le corps de Draco se tendit alors qu'un frisson remontait le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il descendit lentement le long du torse sculpté de Harry suçant, léchant, mordillant chaque centimètre carré de peau. Il fit une pause au niveau du nombril. Il fit tourner sa langue autour et la rentra doucement avant de la sortir et de recommencer mimant l'acte sexuel. Il commença à déboutonner le jean du brun et le laissa lentement glisser le long des jambes fuselées. Sous lui, Harry gémissait, ses yeux étaient clos et sa tête balançait lentement de droite à gauche. Il était ailleurs, il oubliait tout ce qui n'était pas Draco. Le pantalon se retrouva rapidement sur le sol et le blond remonta le long des jambes de son amour laissant errer sa langue sur la peau sucrée. Le souffle du serpentard s'attarda sur la bosse qui déformait le boxer du gryffondor arrachant un petit cri à ce dernier. Puis, avec une lenteur insoutenable, le morceau de tissu devenu inutile suivit le même chemin que les autres vêtements.

Harry se sentait flotter. Il était sur un nuage. Il avait souvent rêvé de ce moment . Il l'avait vu tantôt doux, tantôt violent, tantôt tendre, tantôt sauvage mais jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer qu'il soit tous ces qualificatifs à la fois. Les émotions et les sensations le submergeaient menaçant de le faire étouffer à chaque instant. Son coeur battait si fortement dans sa poitrine qu'il avait l'impression qu'il allait exploser. Sa main valide était crispée sur la housse du canapé, ses yeux étaient brillants et ses pupilles dilatées. Il avait le regard vague, les joues rougies, le souffle court. Il s'offrait sans contrainte, avec innocence, avec tout son amour. Il sentit une langue taquine sur son gland rougi et poussa un cri de surprise. La langue de Draco remonta le long de la hampe dressée et sans prévenir, la bouche du blond engloutit sa virilité lui arrachant un cri de pur plaisir. Tout à sa tâche qui constituait à rendre fou son amour, Draco arbora un sourire satisfait. Il imprima un va et vient soutenu alors que sa langue s'enroulait autour de la verge chaude. Peu à peu, le plaisir montait et rapidement, le brun se sentit au bord de la jouissance.

- Dray je...

Il n'eut pas la temps de finir sa phrase qu'il se répandait dans la bouche de son amour. Draco avala chaque goute et nettoya la hampe de sa langue avant de remonter lentement laissant errer sa bouche et ses doigts sur le ventre plat, puis les tétons, le cou, la mâchoire et enfin, il s'empara des lèvres de Harry. Le brun répondit au baiser avec ferveur goutant sa propre saveur. Son corps tremblait encore perdu dans les limbes de l'orgasme foudroyant qu'il venait d'avoir. La bouche du blond se détacha de la sienne et son amour lui présenta trois doigts qu'il s'empressa de lécher avec urgence. Draco lui, redescendait lentement le long de son torse. Harry gardait les yeux clos, comme pour mieux s'imprégner des sensations qui le traversaient. Il sursauta quand une langue taquine erra prêt de son intimité avant de pousser un soupir de plaisir. Il continuait à lécher paresseusement les doigts alors que cette langue qui titillait son anus lui faisait découvrir des contrés incroyables. Les doigts quittèrent sa bouche et errèrent sur son torse, le frôlant. Il frissonnait d'impatience. Il était extatique.

Il sentit un doigt pénétrer son intimité et se crispa. Ce n'était pas douloureux, juste bizarre et légèrement désagréable. Draco commença à flatter la virilité de son amour pour détourner son attention. Le brun se cambra et poussa de délicieux gémissements alors que le doigt inquisiteur allait et venait en lui. Quand il entreprit de bouger les hanches pour venir à sa rencontre, le blond en inséra un second le faisant grimacer. C'était légèrement douloureux mais supportable. La main de Draco s'activa d'avantage sur sa verge de nouveau éveillée. Les doigts touchèrent un point magique en lui qui lui fit voir des étoiles et là, il perdit pieds. Des propos incohérents agrémentés de mots crus que Draco n'aurait jamais imaginé l'entendre dire sortaient de sa bouche. Il bougeait frénétiquement les hanches pour venir à la rencontre des doigts et suppliait. Il suppliait à Draco de le prendre, de le faire sien. Conscient que c'était la première fois Harry, l'ex serpentard se retint d'accéder à sa demande et de le prendre sauvagement. Il inséra un troisième doigt pour achever la préparation.

- Dray... Plus...S'il te Plaît. Sanglota Harry.

Le blond ôta ses doigts et les dernières barrières de tissus qui le séparaient de son amour. Il plaça des coussins dans le dos de Harry pour qu'il soit plus à à l'aise et approcha sa virilité de l'intimité inviolée. Il plongea son regard dans celui du brun et entremêla leurs doigts alors qu'il commençait à le pénétrer lentement. Une douleur vive s'empara d'Harry. Il sentait une brûlure, c'était comme s'il était déchiré en deux. Des larmes perlèrent au coin de ses yeux et Draco s'empressa de les recueillir avec sa langue. Le blond déposa des baiser partout sur son visage alors qu'une de ses mains empoignait le sexe de brun et s'activait autour pour lui faire oublier la douleur alors qu'il continuait à s'enfoncer en lui. Il lui murmurait des paroles rassurantes et empreintes d'amour. Quand il fut entièrement en Harry, il stoppa tout mouvement et continua à taquiner l'érection de son amour pour le détendre. Il continuait à lui susurrer des paroles tendres au creux de l'oreille.

Après quelques instants, Harry bougea légèrement les hanches donnant ainsi le signal. Draco se retira entièrement avant de le pénétrer de nouveau avec force. Il réitéra l'opération frappant violemment la prostate du brun qui criait de plaisir. Le va et vient était lent et profond, leurs regards c'étaient accrochés et ne se quittaient plus. Très vite, le rythme devint frustrant, le brun avait envie que Draco y aille plus vite, plus fort. Il ne voulait plus de cette douceur. Il voulait de la sauvagerie, de la bestialité.

- Plus vite... Plus fort... Souffla t-il.

Draco accéléra le mouvement. Les jambes de Harry s'enroulèrent autour de la taille du blond pour faciliter ses mouvements. Les coups de butoirs étaient violents, rapides, profonds. Harry criait, sifflait. Les mots en fourchelangue rendirent Draco fou, le faisant redoubler d'ardeur. Quand il se sentit proche de la délivrance, il empoigna le sexe de Harry et imprima un va et vient rapide et soutenu. Le brun se cambra, se yeux se firent vitreux alors qu'il se rendait dans la main du blond en poussant un cri de jouissance. Sentant les chairs se resserrer autour de son érection vibrante, Draco se répandit dans l'intimité du brun en poussant un râle rauque. Ils se fixèrent un instant et le blond retomba sur son amour, haletant et en sueur. Il voulut se retirer mais les jambes d'Harry se resserrèrent autour de sa taille. Il plongea son regard dans celui du brun, incrédule.

- Restes encore un peu... S'il te plaît...

Il hocha la tête et embrassa le brun avec tendresse et douceur. Il était heureux, enfin. Il se sentait complet, apaisé. Harry avait besoin de sentir Draco en lui. Il avait besoin de se sentir rempli, aimé. Quand il se retira finalement, quelques minutes plus tard, le brun ne protesta pas. Il roula à ses côtés et l'amena contre lui. Il les recouvrit d'une fine couverture et déposa un baiser sur la tempe de son amour.

- Je t'aime Harry.

- Je t'aime aussi. Répondit paresseusement le brun alors qu'il glissait déjà dans le sommeil.

Après un instant, le blond finit par s'endormir, un sourire aux lèvres alors qu'il tenait Harry serré contre lui. La poigne était ferme, comme s'il avait peur que son amour ne s'échappe à nouveau. Ils dormaient d'un sommeil calme et doux pour la première fois depuis la bataille finale.

Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel quand Ron et Hermione pénétrèrent dans un immeuble moldu qui se situait dans les quartiers riches de Londres. Ils savaient tous deux que Draco était plutôt déprimé à cette date et venaient lui rendre visite pour s'assurer qu'il n'allait pas faire de bêtises. L'an dernier, ils l'avaient retrouvé affalé au milieu de son salon, une bouteille de whisky gisant à ses côtés. Il avait tellement bu qu'il n'avait pas eu la force de regagner son lit. Ils traversèrent le hall d'entrée et avancèrent vers les ascenseurs un légère boule au creux de leurs estomacs. Il appuyèrent le sur bouton pour faire descendre l'engin et attendirent. Il ne tarda pas à arriver et ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur. Hermione appuya sur le chiffre 6 et l'engin débuta son ascension. Ils avaient l'impression qu'ils n'arriveraient jamais à destination quand l'appareil s'arrêta et que les portes s'ouvrirent. Ils marchèrent dans le couloir jusqu'à l'appartement 64 et insérèrent la clef dans la serrures. Ils ne sonnaient jamais à cette période. Draco n'était jamais en état de répondre.

Ils entrèrent dans le couloir de l'entrée et tendirent l'oreille. Aucun son de leur parvint et ils commencèrent à s'inquiéter. Ils allèrent d'abord dans la chambre du blond et la trouvèrent vide, la salle de bain était également déserte. Avec un sourire entendu, ils se rendirent au salon. Là, ils trouvèrent Draco étendu sur le canapé, une couverture légère le couvrant jusqu'aux reins et une frêle silhouette à la chevelure brune et indisciplinée serrée étroitement contre lui. Une larme roula sur la joue de Hermione alors qu'un sourire attendrit venait étirer ses lèvres. Un boum raisonna et elle se retourna rapidement pour voir que son mari c'était évanoui. Le couple sursauta au bruit mate du corps de Ron s'écrasant sur le sol. Draco se redressa vivement et attrapa sa baguette qui était entre les coussins du canapé prêt à repousser les agresseurs alors que Harry papillonnait des yeux et les frottait comme un petit enfant. Quand le blond vit une Hermione attendrit et un Ron dans les vapes sur le planché de son salon. Il ne put se retenir davantage et partit dans un fou rire. Harry qui avait émergé entre temps, regarda sa meilleure amie avec des yeux ronds avant de porter son regard sur le roux étendu sur le sol. Il pouffa légèrement avant de baisser la tête, honteux. Il s'en voulait d'avoir disparu comme ça et de ne pas avoir contacté ses amis. Il se sentit enlacé par les bras puissant et tourna la tête. Draco l'embrassa doucement, avec amour.

- Bon ! Et bien cette année on te trouve en forme au moins. Déclara Hermione amusée.

- Y en a un par contre, qui n'est pas très en forme. Rétorqua le blond en se retenant de rire.

Hermione secoua la tête et s'agenouilla sur le sol pour réveiller son mari. Décidément, le roux ne changerait jamais. Elle porta une main à son épaule et le secoua lentement. Le roux ouvrit les yeux et se frotta l'arrière du crâne. Il déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de sa femme et souffla.

- J'ai fais un rêve bizarre. J'ai vu Draco couché dans son canapé complètement nu avec Harry dans ses bras. Harry était nu aussi.

Hermione laissa échapper un rire cristallin et embrassa à nouveau Ron. Son mari était tellement mignon parfois. Il ressemblait à un petit enfant. Elle plongea son regard dans le sien et répondit.

- C'est pas un rêve Ron. Draco a vraiment retrouvé Harry.

Ron regarda par dessus l'épaule d'Hermione et tomba sur les yeux verts de son meilleur ami. Il se pinça, comme pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas avant de sourire largement. Il se releva aidant sa femme à faire de même et marmonna au couple que Hermione et lui allaient préparer le petit déjeuner le temps qu'ils s'habillent. La brune et le roux partirent dans la cuisine alors que le couple se levait et allait dans la salle de bain. Ils prirent une douche rapide, s'habillèrent et rejoignirent les deux autres.

Ils posèrent à peine un pieds dans la cuisine que Hermione se jetait dans les bras de son meilleur ami en pleurant. Elle le serrait à l'en étouffer en lui répétant à quel point elle était heureuse de le revoir, qu'il soit en vie, qu'elle avait eu peur. Harry l'étreignit maladroitement et déposa un baiser sur sa chevelure ébouriffée. Il fallut quelques minutes avant qu'elle n'accepte de le lâcher. Dès que se fut fait, il fut prit dans l'étreinte viril du roux qui était heureux de retrouver son petit frère. Une fois les embrassades terminées, Ron et Hermione observèrent leur meilleur alors qu'il avançait en boitant vers une chaise. Draco, assit à proximité, l'attira sur ses genoux pour qu'il soit plus confortablement installé.

- Mon dieu Harry ! S'exclama la brune. Qu'est ce qui t'ai arrivé ?

- La bataille finale Mione.

- C'est pour ça que tu es parti ?

Harry hocha la tête positivement et Draco l'embrassa à nouveau pour le rassurer. Ils entamèrent leur petit déjeuner et le brun raconta de nouveau son histoire. Ce qu'il avait fait pendant ses six années. Ce que Voldemort lui avait fait parce qu'il était jaloux de son bonheur. Son errance, sa vie de sans abris jusqu'à ce qu'une main se tende. Ron et Hermione lui dirent qui avait survécu à la bataille finale, qui avait succombé. Parmi les victimes, il y avait Le professeur Chourave, Slughorn, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, Justin Finch Fletchey, Gregory Crabbe, Millicent Bullstrode et beaucoup d'autres qu'ils connaissaient moins. La totalité des Weasley avaient survécu, Bill et Fleur avait une fille de 5 ans nommée Ambre et un garçon de 3 ans nommé Tyler. Fred et George étaient en couple avec deux jumelles qu'ils avaient rencontré durant un voyage au Brésil. Charlie était avec Théodore Nott, Ginny avec Blaise Zabini. Neville et Luna étaient ensembles et Rémus formait un couple avec Severus Snape. Quand à Ron et Hermione, ils c'étaient mariés un an après la bataille finale. Harry n'était pas vraiment étonné par ces couples, ils se tournaient tous autour bien avant la bataille finale. La journée se passa entre les souvenirs, les rires, les pleurs. C'était intense et riche en émotions. Ses amis ne lui firent aucun reproche sur sa fuite. Quand Ron et Hermione partirent. Le couple nouvellement formé fit l'amour encore et encore. S'apprenant et s'aimant au grès de leurs émotions et de leurs envies.

_**1 ans plus tard... **_

- Ry ! Bouges ton joli p'tit cul ! On va être en retard...

- Mais non Dray... Il nous reste..

- 4 minutes ! Alors bouges toi !

- Au mon dieu !

Harry commença à courir en tout sens et rejoignit son amour dans le salon. Il quittèrent l'appartement en trombe et se hâtèrent de gagner la zone de transplannage la plus proche. Oui, ils étaient en retard. Comment pouvaient ils être en retard à leur propre mariage. Enlacés fermement, ils disparurent dans un pop. Ils atterrirent quelques secondes plus tard dans le jardin du terrier où ils étaient très attendu. C'était la panique totale dans le jardin des Weasley. Hermione se jeta sur Draco pour vérifier que ses vêtements étaient bien en place alors que Ginny faisait de même avec Harry. Elles les traînèrent ensuite jusqu'à l'arche fleurie où attendait un homme âgé.

- Bien. Puisque les futurs mariés sont arrivés, nous allons pouvoir commencer.

Le silence se fit dans l'assistance. Tous les regards étaient braqués sur le couple. Harry et Draco étaient soudainement très nerveux. Pourtant, ils savaient que tout était parfaitement en place et que tout se passerait bien mais ils peinaient à calmer les battements désordonnés de leurs coeurs. Pour l'occasion, Collin Crivey avait été engagé pour les photos et Luna pour l'article de presse qui serait publié dans le Chicaneur. Aucun autre journaliste n'avait été accepté. Pourtant, nombre étaient ceux qui avaient tenté de se faire accepter à la cérémonie. La mage chargé de l'union prit la parole.

- Nous sommes ici aujourd'hui réuni pour l'union sorcière de Harry James Potter et Draco Lucius Malfoy. Il a été consigné que les époux sont consentants et qu'aucun contrat de mariage n'a été fait. La cérémonie peut donc commencer.

Harry était nerveux, il avait tellement rêvé de ce moment. Draco l'avait demandé en mariage dès le lendemain de leurs retrouvailles. Tout c'était déroulé comme dans un rêve. Ils avaient été dîner dans un restaurant et au moment du dessert, son amour c'était agenouillé devant lui et lui avait demander de l'épouser. Ce soir là, le coeur de Harry avait menacé d'exploser dans sa poitrine. Il avait aussitôt accepté. Les amis moldus du brun avaient été mis au courant de sa condition et de son histoire et ils étaient tous présents à son mariage. Pete avait été ému, il considérait le brun comme le fils qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Il était tellement fier de lui et de son parcours. Les membres du groupe avaient menacé Draco des pires tortures si jamais il venait à blesser leur petit frère. Le brun fut tiré de ses pensées par la voix du mage.

- Harry James Potter, voulez vous prendre pour époux Mr Draco Lucius Malfoy ici présent.

- Oui Je le veux.

- Draco Lucius Malfoy, voulez vous prendre pour époux Mr Harry James Potter ici présent.

- Oui Je le veux.

- Bien, nous écoutons vos voeux.

Draco se tourna vers Harry, prit les mains dans les siennes et commença à parler d'une voix douce et posée.

- Je me souviens encore de la première que je t'ai vu. Tu étais tout petit, tu portais des vêtements bien trop grands pour toi, des lunettes rondes rafistolées et pourtant, j'étais déjà attendrit et sous le charme. Quand tu as refusé mon amitié, je me suis dis que si tu me haïssais, alors je resterai dans ta vie. Puis, tu m'as tendu la main quand il n'y avait plus personne autour de moi. Nous sommes devenus amis, nous nous sommes aimés, perdus et retrouvés. Alors, au nom de mon amour pour toi, je te donne cet anneau, signe de mon engagement et promesse d'éternité. Je t'aime.

Le blond mit l'alliance au doigt de Harry et déposa un baiser léger comme une plume sur ses lèvres. Ensuite, Harry prit la parole.

- Du jour où je t'ai rencontré, j'ai été fasciné par toi. Je te trouvait magnifique. Tu étais comme un ange tombé du ciel, mon ange. Mais tu as parlé et tu as critiqué mon premier véritable ami. Quand tu m'as tendu ta main et proposé ton amitié, j'ai hésité puis j'ai finalement refusé. Je ne pensais pas réellement devenir ton ennemi. Je voulais juste te donner une leçon mais alors, tu as commencé à me haïr alors que moi, je t'aimais déjà en silence. Pendant des années, j'ai veiller sur toi, discrètement. Puis, il y a eu se fameux soir où j'ai pu te tenir dans mes bras. La promesse que je t'ai faite avant de disparaître et nos retrouvailles. Je t'ai toujours aimé. Alors, en gage de mon amour pour toi, je te donne cet anneau, signe de mon engagement et promesse d'éternité. Je t'aime.

Comme son amour, il passa l'anneau au doigt de Draco et l'embrassa doucement. Le mage marieur demanda aux témoins de sortir leurs baguettes. Harry et Draco entremêlèrent les doigts de leurs mains gauches et des liens dorés vinrent les lier. Le mage prononça des phrases en latin et là, une sphère d'un blanc pur les entoura avant de disparaître.

- Je vous déclare unis par les liens du mariage. Vous pouvez embrasser le marié.

Aussitôt que le mage eut terminé, Draco attira Harry à lui et l'embarqua dans un baiser époustouflant. Ils y étaient, enfin. Leur rêve venait de se réaliser. Ils vivaient ensembles, ils étaient mariés et dans quelques semaines accueilleraient deux orphelins de guerre qu'ils allaient élever. Les invités applaudirent et rapidement défilèrent face à eux pour leur souhaiter tout le bonheur du monde. Le repas et la fête se prolongea jusque très tard. Le groupe de Harry joua presque toute la soirée et le brun avait de nouveau chanté la chanson qu'il avait chanté dans le pub le soir où Draco l'avait retrouvé. Toute l'assemblée avait été émue par les paroles et tous avaient été surpris par la voix du brun. Au petit matin, le couple partit en voyage de noces sur une île que possédait la famille Malfoy quelque part en Océanie.

Le reste n'appartient qu'à eux. Nous savons seulement que malgré quelques disputes et chamailleries, ils furent heureux et qu'ils accueillirent de nombreux orphelins de guerre.

THE END ou pas...

_**Nous espérons que l'OS vous a plu et que vous n'êtes pas trop déçu par la fin un peu guimauve mais vu la souffrance qu'ils ont vécu en étant séparé tant d'années, on ne pouvait faire autrement que de faire une fin très heureuse. Bises à tous. Cleo et Nat...**_

**_Très chers lecteurs et lectrices. Nat et moi avons une question existentielle à vous poser. Nat aimerai que nous écrivions une Séquelle de cet OS dans lequel on raconterait leur voyage de noces et l'arriver des deux premiers orphelins dans leurs vies. Qu'en pensez vous ? _**


End file.
